Porque te amo
by xGeychou
Summary: Yuuri era muy reacio a demostrar sus sentimientos y a verse vulnerable, el problema que tenía fue demasiado grande para que alguien como Yuri lo soportara. #YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017 - Día 2/Ruptura. (YuuYu)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Este fanfiction fue escrito para la Yuruuri Week 2017. Corresponde al Día 2: "ANGST", escogí _Ruptura_.

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Yuuri Katsuki * Yuri Plisetsky. MUCHO DOLOR.

.

.

.

Yuri amaba a Yuuri con toda su alma, con todo su corazón y con todo su ser. Nunca reparo en el hecho de que el problema de depresión que tenía el nipón fuera demasiado grande como para controlarlo solo.

Yuuri era muy feliz, siguió patinando hasta sus 25 años, luego todo se volvió un tormento después de un horrible accidente en donde no solo perdió la habilidad de seguir sobre la pista de hielo, si no sus alas…

Sus sueños y anhelos.

Una torcedura de tobillo hecha por una caída tras un flip cuádruple, hizo que ya no pudiera deslizarse sobre la pista con libertad, era una fractura permanente que podía re-establecerse con un programa de rehabilitación que duraba dos años, solo se necesitaba paciencia y eso era algo que Yuuri Katsuki ya no tenía.

Había un límite al que podía llegar y él ya lo había cruzado hace mucho tiempo.

Tiro estruendosamente las muletas con las que hace rato se sostenía, Yuri lo miro con el ceño fruncido y solo atino a suspirar. No le reclamaría porque sería un grave error.

Sabía que no era fácil para el japonés, pero no era necesario que siempre se enojara por cualquier cosa.

— Katsudon, dejémoslo por ahora. —se acercó para levantar aquellos objetos que yacían tirados en el suelo de aquella recamara que ambos compartían.

Solo habían pasado tres meses de ese terrible suceso.

— Si, siempre rindiéndote… —susurro. — Lamento ser una molestia.

El corazón del ruso se apretujo dentro de su pecho haciendo que se le atragantara en la tráquea y le dieran unas inmensas ganas de llorar. A pesar de estar a su lado, Yuuri se sentía solo, sin nadie, siempre creyendo que su vida no tenía sentido, como si se encontrara en un pozo profundo sin ningún atisbo de luz que pudiera perpetrar dicho lugar, escuchando el eco de sus lamentos como una maldición, siempre.

La depresión severa que tenía la persona que más amaba en el mundo no le ayudaban para nada, el especialista le había dicho que era malo que fuera en su contra, que el pelinegro puede pasar por una tristeza visceral y extrema, que aunque estén juntos, él solo sentiría soledad y miedo.

Y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

No podía hacer nada más que mirar como el otro se destruía poco a poco. Se tragó su orgullo y cambio el tema de conversación.

— ¿Quieres salir a algún lado hoy? —le sonrió.

— No.

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que escucho, Yuuri estaba ejecutando aquel proceso de aislamiento que el doctor le había dicho. Cuando sus amigos venían a visitarlo, este solo se encerraba perdiendo todos sus lazos comunicativos con las personas en su entorno, en su mayoría, solo aceptaba a Yurio, aun así sentía que este lo presionaba igual que todos y a veces rompía en llanto porque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Yurio era muy joven y él se sentía culpable al robarle tiempo valioso, al robarle su vida, no se sentía ayudado, se irritaba por cualquier tipo de comentario, ya no le apetecía hacer nada más que quedarse aislado dentro de esas cuatro paredes asfixiantes y todo esto era natural porque el hecho de no volver al hielo solo significaba nunca más volver a expresar sus sentimientos como el sabia.

Yuuri se sentía fatigado, cansado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y eso solo incrementaba la preocupación y ansiedad del rubio.

— ¿No vas a comer?

— No tengo apetito… —jugo con los vegetales y de repente le entraron ganas de vomitar, corrió al baño y boto solo el ácido fólico de su estómago junto a el agua que había consumido hace minutos atrás, Yuri se paró en el umbral de la puerta viendo como el otro sufría, tuvo el impulso de querer abrazarlo, pero sintió el temor de sentirse rechazado. De sentirse fuera de lugar, de que lo empujaran. De alejarse más.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se habían besado o siquiera haberse dado un abrazo, a veces el mayor lo tomaba por sorpresa, como cuando Yuri cocinaba algo, él se pegaba en su espalda y lo rodeaba con sus brazos sin decir nada.

Y pasaban días después de aquello.

Todas las noches el ruso esperaba paciente a que Yuuri se durmiera, ahí sentado cerca de la orilla y delineando sus facciones con sus iris verdes mientras estos a la vez se cristalizaban por el dolor, por la impotencia. Bajo los ojos de Yuuri podía ver unas enormes ojeras y su cabello desarreglado, se veía con menos peso que antes, no comía regularmente así que era natural que estuviera así.

— Cúrate pronto, katsudon. —susurro quedándose dormido al instante.

Al día siguiente todo fue relativamente normal, Yuuri comía poco y se iba a la habitación o a veces se ponía a ver la televisión y otras a mirar por la ventana hacia la nada.

Había algo extraño en la actitud del japonés, Yuri tuvo un mal presentimiento así que llamo al doctor que atendía la enfermedad del mayor para que lo ayudara.

— _Vigílalo bien, Yuri._ —soltó el medico al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Va a pasar algo malo?

— _Espero que no, te dije que esta enfermedad es curable, pero decirlo es más fácil que lograrlo, este tema es muy complejo y justo ahora tú eres la única persona a la que soporta._

— Entiendo, muchas gracias.

Y como le habían indicado, Yurio no dejo ni un minuto solo al japonés, hasta que de repente…

— Voy a tomar una ducha. —Yuuri le sonrió. Después de tantas semanas le había mostrado aquel gesto con el que tanto soñaba.

— Te acompaño.

— Quiero hacerlo solo Yurio.

Actitud extraña, el ruso se puso alerta, necesitaba decir algo o de lo contrario no habría marcha atrás.

— Es que necesito… —sacudió su cabeza. —Te necesito, solo por esta vez.

Yuuri se estremeció por aquellas palabras y corrió torpemente por su fractura para apresar en sus brazos al menor mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

 **[…]**

Todo marchaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, Yuuri comenzaba a sonreír, ya no lloraba mucho, dormía mejor que antes y hasta parecía disfrutar los momentos que hablaba con su novio.

En una etapa inicial Yurio se volvió comprensivo, más atento, amable, paciente y siempre intentaba darle grandes muestras de apoyo, cosa que a veces aceptaba el otro y otras no tanto. El ruso ya no sentía ese enfado o crispación hacia la actitud de Yuuri.

Creía que todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos y que de esa manera pronto Yuuri volvería a la normalidad, entonces se descuidó uno de esos días.

El mayor se metió al baño sin que él se diera cuenta, como estaba relativamente mejor, pensó que podría ducharse sin ayuda, todo aquel muro de tranquilidad cayó de golpe cuando el otro se comenzó a tardar.

— ¿Katsudon? —toco la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Nada. Forcejeo la chapa, no se abría, corrió hacia su alcoba para buscar la llave de repuesto por si pasaba algo así con cualquiera de las habitaciones del lugar, cuando la encontró volvió de vuelta temblando, sintiendo el miedo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, hizo caer el objeto metálico al intentar meterlo al cerrojo claramente nervioso y cuando después de desesperados intentos, lo hizo, abrió la puerta de golpe, mirando como Yuuri era rojo dentro del agua.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar, fijo sus ojos en las hojas de afeitar que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y la sangre de sus muñecas fundirse con la transparencia del agua y deslizarse hasta el suelo como si se tratase de los pétalos una flor.

No supo en que momento fue que logro llamar a emergencias mientras sacaba desesperado al mayor de la tina y apretaba sus heridas con la toalla para que no siguiera escurriendo ese líquido vital de su cuerpo, cuando los paramédicos llegaron, lo apartaron y comenzaron a hacer lo que debían.

Se lo llevaron.

 **[…]**

La depresión es una enfermedad que suele tener una manifestación primaria en nuestro estado de ánimo pero que también afecta otras facetas de nuestra vida, como el estado físico o las relaciones con los demás.

Yuuri a pesar de actuar bien, encontró su propio hueco de pensamientos oscuros vinculados con la muerte y el suicidio, cuando despertaba a mitad de la noche y veía a Yurio a su lado, lloraba frustrado, porque él no se merecía esto, Yuri no se merecía a alguien como él. Creyó que suicidarse y acabar con su vida sería la solución más correcta, que equivocado estaba.

No se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad hacía, era lastimarlo más y más con la ridícula excusa de protegerlo.

Yuri se esforzó, lo hizo porque lo amaba pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar, lloro amargamente en el pasillo del hospital mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado al lado del japonés, afortunadamente este no se había cortado ninguna vena, pero aun así necesitaba recuperar la sangre perdida y su estado físico actual no le ayudaba. Tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de urgencia y vendarle los brazos, se quedaría un par de días hasta que le dieran de alta.

" _Debes entender."_

" _Controla tus emociones negativas"_

" _Refuerza el avance en su recuperación."_

" _No refuerces su actitud depresiva."_

" _No razones."_

Todas estas cosas eran las pautas primordiales que debía seguir para hacer que Yuuri mejorara, las había hecho todas, las había seguido al pie de la letra y aun así no entendía en que se había equivocado, arranco la hoja sucia y arrugada de tanto leerla de su cuaderno y la tiro al bote de basura que estaba cerca.

Si con él a su lado no mejoraba, entonces si se alejaba quizá lo haría. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que así fuera.

Cuando entro a su habitación, Yuuri desvió la vista, evitándolo, no queriendo mirarle a los ojos por la horrible culpa, estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, de lo que hubiera provocado si se moría y se preguntó irónicamente que hubiera sido de Yuri sin él.

" _Egoísta."_

— Me iré. —soltó el rubio, Yuuri abrió los ojos grandes ante esas dos palabras y como el otro no respondía prosiguió. — Sé que no serás capaz de suicidarte si no estoy a tu lado. —se acercó a la cama mientras su voz se quebraba. — Porque eres un cobarde y un maldito egoísta. —sollozo.

Yuuri levanto la vista con todos los miedos del mundo y se golpeó, se odio profundamente por hacer sufrir tanto a alguien a quien se supone amaba demasiado, las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta. Las preguntas lo atacaron. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Por cuánto?

— Yuri… no… por favor —dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — V-voy a cambiar y-

— Adiós, Yuuri Katsuki. —El rubio lo interrumpió y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente del mayor y este sintió la humedad de las lágrimas ajenas sobre su rostro, aunque no sabía con exactitud si eran las suyas propias.

Después de que escucho la puerta cerrarse, su mundo, todo lo que había construido con Yuri, se destruía pedazo a pedazo solo quedando escombros de lo que alguna vez fue.

— No te vayas… —dijo a la nada. Nadie lo escucho.

Yuri volvió a Rusia y corto todo tipo de contacto con el japonés, si él lograba curarse sin su compañía se alegraría pero aun así estaba seguro de una cosa, Yuuri lo buscaría y cuando eso sucediera, no lo perdonaría. No más.

Porque lo amaba demasiado.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Segundo día, no quería usar _"amor no correspondido"_ porque no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie por desamor y menos la _"infidelidad",_ no, no puedo, mi OTP no puede terminar así. Pueden tomarlo como un final abierto o quizá escriba una continuación, no sé. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos mañana!


End file.
